1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and especially to an electrical contact used in an electrical connector for electrically connecting an integrated circuit (IC) to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional electrical contact 2 to be received in an IC socket (not shown). The electrical contact 2 is formed from a metal sheet as shown in FIG. 6. The electrical contact 2 includes a board-like base 20, a winding first arm 21 extending from a side of the base 20, a winding second arm 22 symmetrically extending from an opposite side of the base 20, and a solder, portion 23 perpendicularly bent from a lower end of the base 20. The first arm 21 includes a first transverse connecting portion 211 connecting the base 20, a first vertical connecting portion 212 extending from the first transverse connecting portion 211, and a first contacting portion 213 formed at a free end of the first vertical connecting portion 212. The second arm 22 is symmetrical to the first arm 21 with respect to a central line of the base 20 and correspondingly includes a second transverse connecting portion 221, a second vertical connecting portion 222 and a second contacting portion 223. The first contacting portion 213 and the second contacting portion 223 are disposed face to face in a close position. When an IC (not shown) is loaded on the IC socket, a pin (not shown) of the IC extends between the first contacting portion 213 and the second contacting portion 223, so that desired circuit is formed.
The first arm 21 and the second arm 22 symmetrically extend transversely from the base 20, which makes the distance between any two adjacent electrical contacts along the metal strip (shown in FIG. 6) increase, and which occupies a large space and increases the material cost.
Hence an improved electrical contact is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the related prior art.